marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ororo Munroe
Storm is a mutant who has the ability to manipulate the weather. History ''X-Men: First Class Ororo was seen writing in a diary through Cerebro by Charles Xavier. Original Timeline X-Men Origins: Wolverine When Stryker's team are interrogating people in Africa while searching for adamantium. A young white-haired child is seen watching the interrogations while a storm begins to brew. X-Men When Ororo was growing up she became a member of the X-Men. She became one of the teachers as Xavier's Institute. Storm and Cyclops came to Wolverine and Rogue's rescue when Sabretooth attacked, leaving Wolverine for dead, and attempting to capture Rogue. Later, when Rogue ran off Storm and Cyclops searched a train station and fought the Brotherhood of Mutants. During the confilct on Liberty Island she apparently killed Toad while she and the rest of the X-Men saved Rogue and New York from being destroyed by Magneto. X2: X-Men United Storm was key in saving the human race when Charles Xavier was set to kill them telepathically, controlled by Jason Stryker. Nightcrawler teleported her in to the second Cerebro chamber and she summoned up a blizzard, freezing Jason in the process. X-Men: The Last Stand Storm and the other X-Men are in the Danger Room practicing to defend themselves from a Sentinels. Storm then leads the team to safety. Wolverine finishes the Danger Room session by cutting the Sentinel's head off. She angrily tells Wolverine that he can't just change the rules and states that it was a defence exercise. Out on the balcony, Storm stands in the wind, staring at the rain clouds. Xavier shows up behind her and reminds her that the forecast was for sunny skies. Storm apologizes, and her eyes begin to glow. Within a few seconds, the clouds scatter and the sun comes out. The professor wheels closer to her and says he doesn't have to be psychic to know that something's bothering her. Storm and Professor X walk into a room and Storm sees her friend Beast. She and Beast compliment on each others hair. Then Beast and Professor X start talking to each other while Wolverine comes in and meets Beast. Storm interrupts and says Magneto will definitely come to get Mystique, but Beast says Magneto's not the problem – at least not the most pressing one. He tells the X-Men that a major pharmaceutical company has developed a mutant antibody – a way to suppress the mutant X-gene, permanently. They're calling it a "cure". For a moment, everybody is quiet, taking in the news, until Storm breaks the silence, saying that's ridiculous – they can't "cure" being a mutant – since when have they become a disease? Xavier stops her, sensing that they're announcing it now. Storm asks who would want this cure? Rogue walks in abruptly and interrupts their argument, asking if it's true that they can cure them. Xavier admits it appears to be true, but Storm refuses to accept it. Charles then senses Cyclops' distress. Telepathically, Scott's name is heard all over the school. Clearly, something is horribly wrong. Wolverine and Storm run through the halls hysterically to Xavier's office, not knowing what the hell happened. They burst open his door and ask if he's okay, and he tells them to get to Alkali Lake. Back in Alkali Lake a short while later, the X-Jet descends into the heavy fog and lands. Wolverine and Storm step out carefully and start walking around, though none of them really wants to be there. Logan says he can't see a damn thing, but Ororo says she can take care of that. Her eyes begin to glow white, and the thick fog fades away. In front of their amazed eyes, Ororo's scream catches his attention and he rushes to her. He finds Storm sitting on the ground, near Jean Grey's still alive body! They go back to the mansion and explain. Outside of the Grey residence, a car stops. Out of it step the three X-Men, and Xavier tells Logan and Ororo to wait for him outside. Outside, the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants watch as the white gate shuts itself close. Logan says he's going in, but Ororo stops him, reminding him the professor told them to wait outside. Hearing the noise from outside, Logan decides that's it and pops his claws, ready to fight his way in through the Brotherhood. Juggernaut responds by putting his helmet on, and the two of them start running straight at each other. Storm uses her wind powers to fly up to the sky, also preparing to battle. Soon the house explodes by Dark Phoenix and the fight is over. Jean leaves with Magneto while Storm and Wolverine come and see Professor X is dead. The day after in Xavier's mansion, the wheelchair is resting in Xavier's study, orphaned of its owner. Outside on the front yard, Ororo Munroe is eulogizing Charles Xavier in a memorial service in front of all his students: "We live in an age of darkness," she says, "a world full of fear, hate and intolerance. But in every age, there are those who fight against it. Charles Xavier was born into a world divided, a world he tried to heal – a mission he never saw accomplished. It seems the destiny of great men to see their goals unfulfilled." In the crowd sat many students and friends of Xavier's. Logan isn't sitting with them, as he is standing and listening from afar, a loner as always. Rogue looks at him, as Ororo continues her eulogy. Logan walks away. All other people present stand up, and Rogue walks to his memorial and puts a flower on it. Wolverine, Storm, Beast, Iceman and Shadowcat gather to decide about the school's future. Beast thinks Professor X started this school and perhaps it's best that it ends with him. He tells Bobby they'll have to tell all the students they'll have to go home, but Bobby says most of them have no home to go to. He thinks they should fight for this school. Before anyone can respond, Angel then comes in. He apologizes for coming at a bad time, but he was told this is a safe place for mutants. Beast sadly tells him it was, but Ororo corrects him that it's still is. She tells Hank to tell all the students the school stays open, much to Iceman's delight. Meanwhile back in the school, Wolverine runs in after his encounter with Magneto and calls for Storm hysterically. He finds her, and she asks him what he's doing back there. He tells her he needs help – he found Jean with Magneto, and they're on the move – and he knows where they're going. Beast joins them, asking Logan if he really saw Magneto. Logan tells them he has, and they must go now, before the Brotherhood attacks Alcatraz. Hank reminds him that the government's got troops stationed out there, but Wolverine doesn't think it's enough to stop Magneto. As they walk hurriedly to get set, Angel overhears them, realizing his father's in danger. Storm flies to the air close to the building, and Callisto sees this as an opportunity to continue their battle from earlier. Smiling, she speeds to the roof of the building and jumps at Storm, taking her back down to the ground. Callisto is doing well with repeating fast hit-and-run attacks on Storm, hitting her again and again before she can recover. Still, Storm eventually manages to lay a blow on Callisto, taking her down. Storm manages to toss Callisto forcefully at what used to be Alcatraz's electric fence, and then uses the lighting power to electrocute her to death. Magneto uses his powers to lift a car from the bridge behind them and throw it at the battle scene, with Pyro torching it along the way. The flaming car lands and explodes, and everyone runs away. Wolverine yells to the X-Men to take cover, as Magneto continues on to a second attempt with another torched car. He keeps on going with more and more cars, each time Pyro torching the cars halfway before they explode. Storm finds cover behind a column, but is almost hit. She continues on to a better cover along with Wolverine and the others. Near them, they see one of the cure guns. Looking at the apocalyptic view around them – the place in ruins, cars exploding all around them – the X-Men must make a decision. Wolverine reminds Storm of what she told him in the Danger Room session earlier – they work as a team. She, in turn, reminds him of what he answered – best defense is a good offense. Wolverine tells Storm he'll need some cover for his next move, and she understands perfectly, using her powers to create some fog. Jean soon nearly gets shot at by the cure but she holds it with her power before it reaches her. She starts using her power to take everything and everyone out. Beast yells at everyone to get out. Storm runs up to Wolverine, and he tells her he's the only one who can stop Phoenix. He orders her to get everyone to safety and leave and she flies to the sky. Wolverine, Beast and Storm are now left in charge of the X-Men. where she, Beast and Iceman greet everyone as they walk in to the mansion. Storm subsequently took over as head mistress following the apparent death of Charles Xavier. X-Men: Days of Future Past Storm piloted the X-Jet with Charles Xavier, Magneto, and Logan, arriving at a Chinese monastery where Bishop, Sunspot, Iceman, Blink, and Warpath were awaiting. She was greeted by Bobby and they all decided to send Logan back in time as his mind can heal while other minds would be destroyed. Storm and the X-Men waited outside, preparing to alarm the group if any Sentinels were to interfere with the process. When an entire fleet of Sentinels approached, Storm generated a snowstorm which sent the ships into disarray, taking down several ships and Sentinels. She also powered Bishop who fired onto the oncoming Sentinels. Magneto then lifted the X-Jet and sent it flying towards the Sentinels and Storm sent a bolt of lightning at it's fuel cell which destroyed most of them. When she turned her back on the scene for just a split second, a surviving Sentinel suddenly leaped over the wall, impaling her with a blade and killing her instantly. The Sentinel then threw her lifeless body over the edge and into the ocean. New Timeline X-Men: Apocalypse ''To be added ''X-Men: Days of Future Past Storm was one of the many X-Men to greet Logan after he returned from 1973. Relationships *Professor Xavier - Mentor *Cyclops - Friend and teammate *Jean Grey - Friend and teammate, enemy (Phoenix). *Wolverine - Friend and teammate. *Beast - Friend and teammate. *Rogue - Student and teammate. *Iceman - Student and teammate. *Colossus - Student and teammate. *Kitty Pryde - Student and teammate. *Nightcrawler - Ally and Friend. *Mystique - Enemy. *Sabretooth - Enemy. *Toad - Enemy. *Pyro - Student turned enemy. *William Stryker - Enemy. *Team X - Enemies. *Deathstrike - Enemy. *Callisto - Enemy. *Juggernaut - Enemy. *Betsy Braddock/Psylocke - Ally. *Warren Worthington III/Angel - Ally. *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Enemy turned Ally. *En Sabah Nur - Master. Powers and abilities Storm is one of the most powerful Mutants and has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to control the weather. Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of weather over vast areas. She has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. She can control the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. As an extension of her abilities, she can manifest lethal electric bolts from her fingers. Appearances/Actresses *Canon (8 films) ***X-Men: First Class'' - Elizabeth Wright **Original timeline (6 films) ***''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' - April Elleston-Enahoro ***''X-Men'' (First appearance) - Halle Berry ***''X2: X-Men United'' - Halle Berry ***''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - Halle Berry ***''The Wolverine'' - Halle Berry (photograph) ***''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Halle Berry **New Timeline (2 films) ***''X-Men: Apocalypse'' - Alexandra Shipp ***''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Halle Berry Behind the Scenes *Storm was portrayed with an African accent in only X-Men. Berry used her normal voice in X2, X-Men: The Last Stand and X-Men: Days of Future Past. Trivia *Storm was supposed to appear in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, but she only made it in to the trailer. it is presumed she would have been in the scene where Team X invades the African village in search of the adamantium meteorite. Gallery ''X-Men: First Class'' Storm-First Class.JPG|Elizabeth Wright as Ororo seen in Cerebro by Charles Xavier in X-Men: First Class (2011). 'Original Timeline' ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' XMenOriginsWolverine_Storm-thumb-500x254-13286.jpg|April Elleston-Enahoro as young Ororo in the trailer for X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Her scene was cut from the final film. ''X-Men'' Stormx1.jpg|Storm using her powers. Tumblr_lkyrnipMI51qc6rhqo1_400.jpg Promotion and Concept art Storm1.jpg|Promotional Image. X-Men Storm-1.jpg|Promotional Image. X-Men Storm-2.jpg|Promotional Image. X-Men Storm-3.jpg|Promotional Image. 0DWBAAd.jpg|Concept art for Storm in X-Men. ''X2: X-Men United'' Stormx2.jpg|Piloting the X-Jet in X2 (2003). Storm and Nightcrawler.jpeg Jean Grey, Storm, Logan, Rogue, and Bobby.jpg Storm, Rogue, Iceman, and Logan.jpg Storm, Logan, and Rogue.jpg ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Stormx3.jpg|Taking lead after the death of Jean and the refusal of Scott Promotion and Poster Storm.png Storm x3.jpg|Promotional Image. ''The Wolverine'' Stormwolverine.jpg|Storm's photo in The Wolverine. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' DoFP Future Storm 01.jpg DoFP Future Storm.jpg stormoffuturepast2.jpg 10371604 792514320779026 1151774337167900694 n.jpg 10304357 792514287445696 5055521094828927748 n.jpg 1012582 792514037445721 4807111521120962739 n.jpg 10308229 792514034112388 3071202221612890946 n.jpg 10390962 792514117445713 5548063008167139544 n.jpg Promotion, Poster, and Concept art Storm 01.png|Promotional Image. Empire Future Storm.jpg|Future Storm on the cover of Empire. stormoffuturepast.jpg|Halle Berry as Storm on the set of X-Men: Days of Future Past. Storm_Xmen-dOFP.jpg Storm-Beast-XMENDOFP.jpg FPXWAiV.jpg|Concept art for Storm in X-Men: Days of Future Past. 'New Timeline' ''X-Men: Apocalypse'' Storm X-Men Apocalypse.jpg Storm Apocalypse Psylocke.jpg Storm Apocalypse Psylocke.png Filming CYXbrFSWMAArz-b.jpg }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Earth-10005 Category:Characters with Flight Category:Teachers Category:African-Americans Category:Pilots Category:People impersonated by Mystique Category:Characters with Electricity Category:Characters with Weather Resistance Category:X-Men members Category:Earth-10005 Deceased